Recruits
by The Ghostly Raven
Summary: The Teen Titans need a new team of superheroes. They find six heroes who need them as they need each other and learn to accept others, no matter what. BB/OC, Robin/Star, lots of OC/OC. Please read. I suck at summaries.
1. Prologe

**Prelude: Another Team**

No one's POV

"I called you all here to tell you that we need a new team," Robin began, "We have five teams already, but we need another one." He looked around at all of the other Titan leaders; Bumblebee who was leader of the Titans East, Red Star who was leader of Titans North, Herald who was leader of Titans South and Kid Flash who was leader of Titans West

"Look, Spiky," Bumblebee interjected, "I know you want to be able to create teams for everywhere, but…"

"Bee, please," Robin interrupted. Bee crossed her arms angrily. "Now," Robin began again, "The new team will be called Titans Rose."

"Titans Rose," scoffed Kid Flash.

"Yes. You know, after the compass rose? We need to find some superheroes. Anyone hear anything about new superheroes?"

"I did," Herald piped up. "Rumor has it that there is a superhero in a town called Rose City. She can move things with her voice. I don't know if it is true or not," he shrugged, "but it's a start."

"Thanks Herald. We'll check it out. Bee? Can you investigate for us?"

"Sorry Spiky, but we need to capture Brother Blood. He's escaped from jail and is planning on starting up Hive again."

"Ok, ok. We'll go," Robin gave in. "Thank you all and if you find a new hero. I'm just a call away," he smiled as he held up his communicator.

The other titan leaders left, and Robin walked out of the briefing room toward his team.

"Soooo… how'd it go," B.B. asked

"Pack you bags Titans. Tomorrow, we head for Rose City!"


	2. I hope you have the shock of your life

**Chapter 1: I hope you have the shock of your life**

Robin's POV

"Tell me again, why are we here," Raven complained as we waited for the opening act to begin.

"Because music is beautiful and Latin is one of my favorite languages to speak. This piece Festival Sanctus is beautiful and is being sung by an opera singer, Gloria Noel (No-el)," Star explained.

"Yeah," Cyborg added, "plus, rumor has it there is a hot little superhero in this town."

"Yeah, I know," Raven sighed, "but did we have to come to Rose City, I mean where all the way on the East Coast. Why couldn't the Titans East come?"

"Well, if this rumor is correct, the new superhero can move things with her voice. What better way to find her, than at a concert. As for the Titans East, you know they're fighting Brother Blood. They can't multitask," I scolded.

The concert began and "Gloria" was extraordinary. Her Latin was impeccable and while singing, it seemed that her voice was shaking.

"What's she doing," B. B. asked Raven.

"Vibrato."

"Oh," Beast Boy commented, still confused.

After the concert, Beast Boy claimed that he heard the name _terra_ over and over again as we headed to the back room to talk to Miss Noel. The first person we met was a gothic girl with all the accessories.

"Whazup?"

"Umm, hi my name is Dick Grayson and this is Kori Anders, Victor Stone, Garfield Logan, and Rachel Roth. We are here to see Gloria."

"Ok, follow me." We walked into the Chorus Room. The kids were smiling and chatting, while happily snacking on calamari and hamachi and other delicious, but probably very expensive snacks.

"Help yourself," the girl pointed to the food. "Gloria's sponsors pay for all that. I'll be right back."

Star and Cyborg did just that.

"What is that," Beast Boy pointed to the pink circle.

"Hamachi."

"Sounds delicious," he drooled and popped on in his mouth and swallowed it whole.

"That took much courage," Star exclaimed.

"Vy," Beast Boy said, his mouth full of hamachi.

"Hamachi is just a fancy word for sushi."

Beast Boy turned greener than usual and ran to the men's room puking.

"Clean up on Aisle 3!" shouted one girl.

Just then the Goth came back with the blond opera singer.

"This is Gloria Noel. Gloria, these are Dick, Kori, Victor, Rachel, and…wait. Wasn't there five of you?"

"He will be back momentarily," Star answered.

Just as she said that the green teen slunk back in to the room.

"Yeah…. And that's Garfield," The gothic introduced.

"Cool. May I help you?"

"We were wondering if we could speak to you privately."

"Ok," She led us into a back hall and up some stairs into a dark room.

"What'cha need," she asked as she popped a piece of gum into her mouth.

"We heard there is a superhero in this town."

"Yeah, her name is Vibrata. Apparently she can move objects with her voice."

"That's what we heard too. Do you know how we can talk to her?"

Gloria shrugged, "Rob a convenience store. She'll be there before you can tremolo."

"WHAT?!" Beast Boy asked, "We're titans! We would never rob…ANYTHING! And what the heck is a tree-molo?"

Raven glared at him and slapped him upside the head, "Idiot. Now you've just blurted out our secret identities to some stranger."

"It's a musical term. It means… oh never mind. I_ am_ Vibrata.

"SAY WHAT!!!!!!"

"I am Vibrata."

"Yeah, I get that. But you… you… you're a girl," Cyborg chocked out.

"Yeah, got a problem with that, Metal Man? Chicks can take down bad boys too." Seeing Cyborg's disbelief, she sang a note and a white light engulfed her. The result was spectacular; a skinny girl with hair in a sloppy bun with some hair hanging in her face. Her shirt was a dark purple tank top with a music note stitched on it and long black pants and fashionable black boots. She also held and black and purple guitar in her hand. She then sang the same note and returned to her human form.

"Excellent." Star chirped, "Would like to join us?"

"Join you," the girl cocked her head in puzzlement.

"We're the Teen Titans." I calmly explained. "We're looking for talented young heroes to make a new team. You'd be a perfect addition."

"Perhaps," the girl calmly commented, "If I did, there would be no one to watch this city. The police hardly ever do their jobs anyway; all the do is drink Joe and eat donuts."

"Drink Joe," Star repeated, as if this was a foreign language.

"She means drink coffee." Cyborg translated.

"The most important thing right now for me is to find my sister. She disappeared five years ago, when she was ten. I haven't heard from her for a long time."

"What's her name," I asked politely.

"Terra."

Yeah, I decided that Terra had a sister! She's a singer, which is what my superpower'd be. My best friend remarked one day that I look just like Terra and so the story was born. The Goth girl is based on a girl from my school whom I know quite well. She's awesome, but a little weird, but then again, who isn't?


	3. Meeting Place

**Chapter 2: Meeting Place**

Robin's POV

"TERRA IS YOUR SISTER," we all exclaimed, shocked. During her stay at our tower, Terra never mentioned she had a sister.

"Yes. You have met her then, yes? How is she? Is she hurt? What happened?" the beautiful blonde's face crumpled with concern.

"Yeah we met her," I explained. "We invited her to stay at our home. Unfortunately she turned evil, so she could control her powers. She then regained control and in her anger caused a volcano to erupt. To protect the city, she turned herself to stone." I gestured to B.B., "Beast Boy claimed to have seen her a few months ago, but he most likely might have seen an illusion."

"I don't believe it," Gloria murmured to herself in disbelief. "Terra would never become evil."

"She did. She attempted to annihilate us," Raven replied as gently as she could, but quite coldly. She never did like Terra.

Gloria then began to sob quietly.

"Hey, if you want, we come to school if you want tomorrow," I offered gently.

"I wish you could but security here is tight. We could meet at the Pizza Palace after school tomorrow and talk. Pizza on me."

Cool," Beast boy chirped up.

"All right then, I'll meet you tomorrow," Gloria agreed.

The Next Day

Robin's POV

We were waiting for Gloria outside the Pizza Palace, which was located right beside the school, as the Dismissal Bell rang. Students poured out from the school, but Gloria was one of the last one. As she walked out of the school and into the restaurant she accidentally bumped a chunky girl. Gloria murmured an apology.

"Get you fucking self away from me you fucking loser," roared the girl and punched Gloria in her temple.

"What the heck," Cyborg cried about to blast this girl away, until Gloria touched his metallic arm "Let it go." She whispered quietly, "It's not worth it"

"What… Who was that," I asked impressed with Gloria's pacifism.

"Her name is Shea Furtz. She's a royal pain in my ass... I mean butt. Sorry, I'm trying not to swear."

"Why does she hate you," Raven asked.

"It's not just her. It's everyone at my school. Everyday I suffer from lying, backstabbing pinheads. I thank God that next year is my last year attending," Gloria sniffed as if she was crying a bit. She then looked up, "I befriend the ones who do not deserve another chance or are 'freaks' by my classmates standards."

"How unkind," Starfire sympathized. "But please what does that word mean that she used."

"Which word? Loser," I asked, hoping that was what she was asking.

"No, fucking."

My face turned bright red. I leaned over and whispered it into her ear.

"HOW VULGAR!!!!!"

"Well, you asked!"

"This chlorbag should be dealt with by the means of dueling! I shall…"

Raven slapped her hand over her mouth. "Chill Star. We'll take care of Butterina over there!"

Just then a brunette waitress came and took the orders for our pizza. We then got to know Gloria better. She was a seventeen year old Junior and attended Rose City High. She received her powers on her tenth birthday and had been singing for as long as she could remember.

"You know," Gloria said slurping on her Chocolate Malt, "I've been thinking about what you said. I think that I'll take you up on your offer to be a Titan. I hate this town and like my sister, I move with the wind. I want to be a Teen Titan!"

"Good idea, but I think you should finish up your Junior year and then transfer over to Maurkami High back in Jump City. That way, you won't leave during the school year," Cyborg added wisely.

"Ok. Good think I only have three days left!" We'll leave after school lets out!" Vibrata exclaimed excitedly.

"One problem," I pointed out, "Take Gloria away, Vibrata goes too. Then everyone will know your secret identity!"

"Trust me, no one would even miss me," Gloria replied dryly.

"Even so, we could always wipe their memory," Raven mused.

"How," Star asked.

"Gloria could put a hypnosis spell on everyone she knows," suggested Beast Boy.

"Can you do that?" I asked Gloria.

"Easily" Gloria grinned. Just then her shell necklace which was white and pink turned black.

"Then we can leave and kick some bad boy butt!" cheered B.B.

"Speaking of Bad Boys, I gotta go. Shockwave just broke into the local bank." She turned to leave.

"Wait," Beast Boy stopped her. "Can we help?"

She turned around and smiled, "Sure, as long as you don't spill my secret identity to the whole world."

"As long as you don't reveal ours," I joked.

"Deal," she grinned and we then ran to save the local bank.

Shea. I think we all know a girl like her, right. Actually, Shea Furtz is based on a girl I hate from my school. She did exactly what I wrote, so yeah.


	4. Teamwork

**Chapter 3: Teamwork**

Vibrata's POV

I was used to running to a location to take down a bad guy as I could not fly. I could drive, because I was seventeen, but decided against it. Heroines don't drive; heroes do. Regardless, the Titans drove a contraption called the T-Car to the bank. We got there as soon as Shockwave was exiting the bank. His flashy white suit and mask with bits what appeared to be lightning streaking down his face, made me froth. He paled as soon as he saw me. This maniac was easy to take down, as he was scared of my powers. I sometimes wondered why he even bothered.

"Oh, crud." He then saw the Titans, "Mega crud."

"I'll only tell you this once, Shocky. Put down the cash or get blasted" I smiled.

He thought for a moment and smiled. He then hit with a shockwave, making me fly thirty yards. I fell and tumbled, and scraped up myself.

"Guess we'll do this the hard way." I grimaced in pain and got up and sang the tune. A familiar white light covered my body. The creamy softness covered my skin and when it was over, I, Vibrata, was ready to kick butt.

"Heee-yaaaa," I cried as I kicked his chin.

"Why you evil little…" Shockwave was cut short by Beast Boy morphing into a tiger and biting his leg.

"Yyyyyyeeeeeeooooooohhhhhh" he yelped.

"Azarath Metrione Zinthos," Raven chanted and a black force field surrounded the ATM and slammed it against Shockwave

Within two minutes, we took him down.

"Thanks Vi," the overweight policeman grunted, as he led the maniac to the police car, "We couldn't have done it without you."

"Of course not," I replied curtly. "Oh, and by the way Officer Perry, I'm going to be leaving Rose City. You'll soon have to take care of the city by yourself."

"Permanently," the policeman asked, surprised. I nodded. "Then I wish you the best."

"Thank you."

"Come on guys," I called to the Titans. "Let's go home."


	5. Chameleon

**Chapter 5: Chameleon**

The Next Day

Gloria's POV

The sun's rays woke me up the next morning. I stretched my arms and opened my eyes. I looked around me. I then decided to check on all the Titans. All except Robin were still asleep.

"Hey Robin." I sat down.

"Hey Vi. You ok,"

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure," I quickly came from my daydreaming.

"All right. Vi?"

"Yes?"

"I talked to the Titans last night on our communicators and we decided were going to follow you in school, just in case something fishy happens."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. But I think that Shea is trouble. We just want to be precautious."

"All right. Well you all are going to need to lose the uniforms. It'd be kinda awkward seeing five teens in tights, mini skirts, a leotard, machinery, and a kid with green skin," I pointed out.

"No problem. Look."

I turned. Four teens walked out. It took me a little while to realize these were the Titans. Cyborg was wearing a muscle shirt and long pants. Star was wearing a short purple dress. Raven wore a blue t-shirt and blue Capri's pants and black boots. Beast Boy was WHITE skinned with beach BLONDE hair.

"How…how?"

"Did Robin not tell you? We are masters of the disguise!" Star exclaimed

"You and Raven look normal, but what happened with B.B. and Cyborg?"

Cyborg raised his right and pointed to a ring on his middle finger, "I have a holographic generator," he exclaimed. "I am still wearing my armor, but to everyone else, I'm normal."

"And B.B. is using a 24 hour injection that makes him look like a normal person."

"It still hurts, dude," the teen whined.

"I hope I look unrecognizable," a new voice asked.

I swerved around and saw a black spiky haired kid with a purple t-shirt and black cargo pants. He was also wearing a white overcoat. He also wore sunglasses.

"I found this disguise in Tokyo."

"Robin?" I asked in disbelief.

"In the flesh."

"This is perfect." I exclaimed. "No one will ever suspect you are the Teen Titans."

"I know." Robin grinned. "Let's go. School starts in thirty minutes."

Fifteen Minutes Later

The Titans needed to be enrolled into the school, so we designed a sneaky, but clever plan. I would hypnotize the whole school for today, so no one would think that there were intruders in the school. Raven would grab my file and Cyborg would delete my name from the school's memory log at the end of the day. The Titans also had their own schedule.

Name: Kori Anders

Block I: Chorus

Block II: Fashion Design

Block III: Spanish 101

Block IV: Government

Block V: World Religion

Block VI: Homeroom

Name: Richard Grayson

Block I: Government

Block II: Computer Science

Block III: Criminal Justice

Block IV: Research

Block V: Self-Defense 101

Block VI: Homeroom

Name: Victor Stone

Block I: Auto Mechanics

Block II: Chemistry

Block III: English

Block IV: Weight-Lifting 101

Block V: Computer Science

Block VI: Homeroom

Name: Garfield Logan

Block I: Vet Science

Block II: Family & Consumer Science (F.C.S.)

Block III: Environmental Studies

Block IV: Mathematics

Block V: Invention 101

Block VI: Homeroom

Name: Rachel Roth

Block I: World History

Block II: Meditation 101

Block III: Self-Defense

Block IV: Painting

Block V: Poetry of the 1800's

Block VI: Homeroom

"Ok guys. Play it cool. We're just regular teens, so don't freak out about the tiniest thing. We don't want a dog in the school or something like that," I breathed. The titans all split up. We also decided that I should have a class with at least one Titan so it would not seem that five kids were following me everywhere. Star was with me in first block in Chorus. As soon as I opened that door, trouble began.

"Hey Goria," an annoying voice came from behind. I turned around and there was Shea.

"Hello Shea" I replied coldly. As much as I hated her, I should still be nice.

"Who the hell is that," she pointed her to Starfire. "I saw her yesterday. She's a bitch just like you."

"You will apologize to her you…you…"

"You what," Shea ginned evilly.

"You Larshfram Barglermeln!"

"I'm a what now?"

Star's green eyes began to burn bright.

"Star," I grabbed her wrist. I turned to my enemy, "Shea. I am tired of your bullshit and lies you spread about me. If you think punching and cursing at me will me will make want to hurt you, you are wrong. I will fight you if you want. Today after school." I walked away.

"Wimp."

Star and I then suffered the rest of the day with Shea's crap. At the next bell, I got up hurriedly and met Cyborg outside my door. Second block was Chemistry. We walked to science and me being extremely bored with molecular compounds just smiled and nodded the whole time, but Cyborg impressed the teacher big-time with molecular compounds. Third block was Environmental Studies with Beast Boy, which went reasonably well other than the fact that during our walk in the woods behind our school, he turned into a green snake and scared the teacher enough to make her faint. Fourth block was with Robin in my self- defense class, where he showed all his moves he learned while fighting with Batman. I caught on quick and Raven in fifth block in Poetry of the 1800's. My teacher was impressed by Raven as she knew Edgar Allen Poe's The Raven memorized by heart. We then all met in Homeroom.

"So what all occurred during the day?" Robin asked. "Star?"

"Shea continued her cruelty to Gloria and Gloria told her that she would fight her if she continued her abuse!"

"Ok. Anything besides the obvious?"

"No"

"Ok, what about you Cy?"

"Nadda."

"B.B.?"

"Zilch."

"Nothing for me either. Raven?"

"Nothing."

"Ok. Raven and Cyborg, as soon as the bell rings go into the staircase and teleport to the main office and grab Vi's file. We'll be waiting outside."

"Right."

Just then the bell rang. All except Raven and Cyborg left the school and walked to the Pizza Palace where we decided to meet Raven.

"Hey Goria," an all too familiar sneer came from the back of the restaurant. The next thing I knew, a black wave swept over me and I was on the floor.

* * *

Ooooh, someone punched Gloria. Guess who it is!

This is how I imagine the Titans in school.


	6. FU Rose City

I wish to apologize for my absence for a year and a half and my not loading of new chapters. I've been busy as I am a college student and school work comes before fun, but here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

**Chapter 6: FU Rose City**

Gloria's POV

It was dark, pitch black. I opened my eyes and say my worst enemy before me.

"I hoped it wouldn't come to this." I murmured to myself and let one fly. In moments a fist fight erupted.

"Bitch," she sneered, "You always were weak. And I'm gonna prove it to you by beating you up so much that you won't be able to put back together," she grinned as she let one fly into my stomach

"Go. To. Hell." I replied, grimacing in pain, "It's where you belong." I socked her in the mouth and then picked her up by her shirt collar, her blood pouring out of her mouth. "I am not afraid of you. Now leave me ALONE." I threw her across the room.

"Come on" I muttered. "Let's go home"

Robin's POV

Walking Home

Our walk home was quiet. No one spoke a word. I was still trying to get over the fact that Gloria was one tough chick and single-handedly, took down the most evil person I knew… well maybe not the most evil, but close enough. We entered the underground mansion. Gloria then walked into her room again, as we followed her.

"Look, Gloria, it's not as if I don't trust you, but I think Raven should do the hypnotizing."

"WHAT? WHY," Gloria asked, looking very hurt.

"Because, earlier, you could only hypnotize for a day. Raven can make hers permanent by just a few words."

Gloria's rage died. "I guess that makes sense."

"All right Raven, you know what to do."

Raven nodded and pulled her hood down.

"Cyborg, I need those potions I gave you."

Cyborg nodded and opened a compartment on his chest. Inside were vials of powder, liquid, and gas.

Raven grabbed two powdered vials and mixed them together. She then grabbed a liquid vial and mixed that with it.

"It is ready."

Raven then poured the mixture into a perfect circle.

"Gloria, are you sure, you want to do this?"

"Yes." Gloria replied with the utmost confidence.

"Then step up into the circle." Gloria did what she was told and blue flames shot up enclosing her in a circle of flames. Gloria gasped.

"Don't worry," Raven assured her, "This is perfectly natural. Robin, Starfire, B.B., and Cyborg, grab hands and hold on tightly."

I felt Starfire's warm hand grasp mine tightly.

"Defara Elinomve Sirfus Wrex, Casayh Kpqoroa Junisis Bikgamna. Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

A black wave shot past us and evaporated out of the dirt walls and doors. Raven walked out of the tunnel. The wave was slowly growing and sweeping the memory of Gloria out of the town.

"It is done."

"Welcome to the Teen Titans, Gloria." Starfire squealed, and gave Gloria a bone-crushing hug.

"Please, call me Lori." Gloria gasped.


	7. Skeleton in the Closet

**Chapter 7: Skeleton in the Closet**

Lori's POV

Within the week I joined, the Titans introduced me to their life and I was able to take down my first villain; Plasmas, his name was. But I wanted to find Terra.

"Beast Boy," I walked up to the green teen, who was making tofu bacon, "Can you help me?"

"Sure Lori. What's up" Beast Boy answered setting down the plate of bacon and popped one in his mouth,

I also picked one up and popped it in my mouth. It was extremely chewy. It wasn't good, but wasn't bad either.

"I want your help finding Terra."

Beast Boy began to choke on his bacon. I jumped up and slapped his back. The bacon skyrocketed out his mouth and landed on the table.

"You think I haven't ? I always _wanted_ to get her back. I always was _trying_ to get her back!" Beast Boy's face twisted in sadness and rage.

"Sorry, B.B. I didn't try to make you upset."

"That's okay," he murmured quietly and turned his back on me. Clearly, my sister was a subject that he did not want to talk about. But I had to know. The truth; all of it.

"Can you tell me about her stay her?"

"You're not going to drop the subject, are you," he whispered quietly. I shook my head, even though I knew he wouldn't be able to see me. He took a deep breath and turned in my direction. Pain was written all over his face and a single tear was welled up in his eye, "Well, it began on ordinary Tuesday. Around noon, we got a notice that a notice that a girl was in trouble on the outside of town. It showed a twelve year old girl was being chases by a gigantic scorpion. We got there and as soon as we were about to help, the girl's eye became yellow and lifted up weathered rock bridge that was towering above her and let if fall on top of the scorpion, killing it. We, of course, invited her to stay with us. We later then invited her to join. But she couldn't control all of her powers. She confided this secret to me and I promised that I wouldn't tell anyone. Robin then figured it out after a battle with a madman named Slade and she left the Titans believing I had broken her promise."

"But…"

Beast Boy sighed heavily, "But she came back, little did we know to spy. After leaving us, she went to that madman, Slade, and joined him. She finally showed her true colors after disabling out security alarm and coaxing me away from the tower. Slade's minions then assaulted our tower. Slade then attacked us at an abandoned fairground and Terra admitted her part. She asked if she could still be my friend but I told her 'you have no friends' and left. A few months later, she was then ordered by Slade to annihilate us. She tried to drown Raven, threw Cyborg and I down a hole and closed it, hit Star with a boulder and knocked her off the edge of a cliff and tried to crush Robin with a boulder. We all ended in a large cave underground and led a secondary assault on Terra. I finally convinced her that she was doing wrong and then tried to defeat Slade. Slade knocked her unconscious and picked her up by her collar. Terra's eyes then became yellow and her hair started to fly. In this loud commanding voice she yelled, 'You can't control me anymore!' and caused a volcano to erupt in her anger. Slade fell in the lava." Beast Boy ended quietly. "A year later, Slade returned, but Raven can tell you about that."

"A volcano? Terra never did that before!" I commented genuinely impressed.

"Anyway, the Titans needed to retreat. I tried to persuade Terra to come with us, but she had to stay in order to stop the eruption. To save the city, she turned to stone."

As soon as her finished telling this I felt tears roll down my face. My poor sister trapped in stone! Beast Boy saw my tears and hugged me. Not one of Star's bone-crushing hugs but a nice gentle hug. He had to have experienced anguish from telling and experiencing this treachery of my sister.

"Anyway, the Titans returned to our normal lives. Eighteen months later we went on a little "business trip" and returned to Jump City six months later. While we were walking through the city, a new villain approached us. This new villain we called Mimic, because he could turn into any substance. While fighting him, I thought I saw Terra. A cloud of smoke then surrounded her and she was gone. I went down to Terra's shrine and realized she was not there. I spent the next few days searching Terra's favorite places to hide. I finally saw her at a boarding school. She pretended to not know me, but finally she told me 'the girl you want me to be is just a memory'. She didn't want to be a Titan anymore."

"Perhaps I can change her mind," I smiled. "Please take me to this boarding school."

"I'd like to, but they cracked down on security. No one can get into the school, unless you're a student or teacher."

"Then I'll enroll myself there."

* * *

How do you think school will be for Vi in California? I've read that some schools go year-round. Marukami is one of them.

I apologize for not updating faithfully. I am currently in college and it's been difficult to stay faithful to FanFiction while I am busy completeing Physics homework. This chapter is dedicated to KeeshondLover who has been on my case to update this.


End file.
